<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ignore the critics just to say we did it by gandalfspace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416893">ignore the critics just to say we did it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace'>gandalfspace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 US Presidential Election, I'm Sorry, Nevada Edges The Entire USA, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gandalfspace/pseuds/gandalfspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess was never signing up to be an election official ever again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ignore the critics just to say we did it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jess, we’re going to have to tell them eventually,” Carlos said. “Even Georgia’s got votes trickling in with hourly updates. They’re going to notice our silence, and we’re running out of excuses.”</p><p>Jess ran a hand through her hair which was already a disaster. Just like the rest of her life, and more importantly, the electoral college votes for Nevada. Shit. “I know, I just — how do we tell them? Biden’s sitting at 264, and our six would give him the presidency.”</p><p>“They would, if he had won. And hell, with Georgia turning blue, Nevada might be enough to get Trump over the line if he wins everything else. I think? Please don't check my math, I've been up for forty-one hours straight."</p><p>"I don't think I'd be capable of any math if you held a gun to my head," Jess admitted. "What if we just... lost some of these votes? Maybe we can get Carol's dog to be sick on them."</p><p>"What, you want to do a federal crime? They've been talking about electoral fraud for weeks, why the hell would you want to make those accusations true?"</p><p>"Because I don't want riots! And -- you know the press is going to ask questions. And we're going to be the ones who have to answer."</p><p>Jess could see Carlos considering, just for a moment, the plan with Carol's dog. "We cannot possibly have Carol's dog get sick on over a million votes."</p><p>"It doesn't need to be a million, it just needs to be enough that someone else wins. Biden's got the next biggest number of votes, so we just need to get... uh..." Jess trailed off as she realised she would have to do math, which she had completely discarded as a life skill at some point between hour thirty-one and thirty-two of this godforsaken count. "Look, it's less than a million, anyway. What if a pipe burst and we lost ballots that way?"</p><p>Carlos scrubbed his face with his hand. "Look, I'll go in front of the press. You're going to owe me for the next million years. I fully expect to never have to buy a beer in this town again."</p><p>Jess sighed, resigned to whatever hell was going to follow.</p><p>She hit upload on the computer and it seemed like no time at all before they heard Steve Kornacki's voice saying, "And... in a move no one could possibly expect, Kanye West wins Nevada."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>concept from this tweet: https://twitter.com/aust_inpain/status/1324506425536749568</p><p>title from "made in america" by kanye west and jay-z.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>